


Brothers in Times of Adversity

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [63]
Category: Inception (2010), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: But I couldn't think of anything, Enjoy!, For National Sci-Fi Day, Gen, I wanted to do something to do with Doctor Who, M/M, So this is the Sci-Fi I went with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: After getting out of hospital after his encounter with Valentine, James goes to the person he knows is closest, and arguably one of the safest.





	Brothers in Times of Adversity

**Author's Note:**

> For National Sci-Fi Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-science-fiction-day-january-2/

“Your life reads like a science fiction novel,” James said without much preamble when the door in front of him opens to show his older brother. “Have you ever thought of that?”

“Been thinking about this, have you?” Eames asked drily, letting his brother in. 

“I’ve had a lot of time to think,” James murmured, collapsing onto the couch in his brother’s living room. “You have no idea how glad I am you still have a house in Argentina, not that I thought you’d actually be.”

“What exactly happened to you?” Eames asked, handing James a mug of tea. “You look like death warmed over.”

“Could be the fact that I almost died,” James murmured with a shudder. “Lucky I got away as it is.”

“Missing an arm,” Eames noted. “I do wonder why you came to me instead of calling your organization.”

“I left my glasses back in my room, and my tracker was in my right arm.”

Eames hummed. “I’ve got a phone you can use if you’d like. I’m sure Percival and Roxanne would like to hear from you.”

“Have you heard from them since I died?”

“Your daughter is in the running for your position,” Eames said as he searched for his cell phone. “Percival says she’s got good odds in the betting pool. There’s only one other candidate doing anywhere as good as her. Eggsy, I believe. Ah ha!” Eames said, finally coming up with his phone. “Arthur should be back in a couple of hours.”

“Thank you,” James said, taking the phone as Eames stood.

“Of course, little brother,” Eames said with a fond smile, pressing a kiss to the top of his brother’s head. “I’m glad you’re not dead.”

“So am I,” James said, dialing his husband’s personal number as his brother left the room.

“Eames?” Percival sounded surprised as he answered the phone. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” James said, something in his chest loosening at the sound of his husband’s voice. “Quite the opposite in fact.”

“James,” Percival breathed. “You’re...you’re alive?”

“And well as I can be with everything that’s happened,” James leaned back on the couch, “How are you, and Roxy?”

“We’re fine,” Percival assured him. “So you’re with Eames?”

“I was only just able to get out of the hospital, getting to Eames’ house here in Argentina was the first thing I thought of.”

“Alright,” Percival murmured. “We can get you home, but I’m not sure how quickly it will happen.”

“I just want to be home,” James whispered. “Where’s Roxy, can I talk to her?”

“She’s out on a training mission right now,” Percival said reluctantly. “I can get her as soon as she gets back though.”

“Alright,” James said, nodding to himself. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Percival returned. “I’m going to get Merlin working on bringing you home.”

“Alright,” James agreed. “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon,” Percival agreed as he ended the call.

“Everything good?” Eames asked from the doorway.

“Yeah,” James said, handing the phone back to his brother. “He’ll call back sometime in the next few days, with Roxy and information on how I’m getting home.”

Eames nodded, “I’ve got something a bit stronger than that tea if you’d like.”

“Please,” James sighed. “I’ve not had a drop to drink in the past three months.”

* * *

“Your life reads like a spy novel,” Eames commented when he and James had finished a half-full bottle of whiskey. “Have you noticed that?”

“Harry brings it up often enough,” James muttered. “He quite likes the imagery of James Bond.”

“He always was a bit dramatic,” Eames chuckled.

“Not like anyone we know, is he?” James said with a fond smile.

“Oh not at all.”

The men’s eyes met and they both burst out laughing.

“I wasn’t aware we were going to have company,” a voice said from the door. “I was also under the impression that you weren’t among the living anymore, James.”

“It seems like a lot of people were under that impression,” James agreed. “Good to see you, Arthur.”

“Good to see you too,” Arthur said with a small smile as he crossed the room. “Have you started anything for dinner, Eames?” he asked his partner.

“Nope,” Eames said, leaning into the warmth of Arthur. “I got distracted.”

“And drunk,” Arthur observed drily. “I guess we’ll order some take away then?”

“Sounds good,” Eames agreed. “James?”

“Yes,” James nodded as Eames’ phone rang again.

“It’s for you,” Eames said, looking at the caller ID. 

“Percy?” James answered the phone. “What’s…?”

“Poppa!” Roxy gasped, “Poppa, you’re…”

“Hey,” James sat up from where he’d been sprawled on the couch. “Hey, it’s alright, kitten. I’m here.”

“God, Poppa,” James could hear Roxy starting to cry. “I...I didn’t want to think you were dead, but it’d been so long, and your tracker said you’d died, and…”

“Shh,” James soothed. “I’ll be home as soon as possible, alright?”

“Alright,” Roxy sniffled. “I love you, Poppa.”

“I love you too, kitten,” James smiled. “I’ll be home soon.”

“We’re not going to let you out of our sight when you get home,” Roxy said. “You know that, right?”

“Of course,” James said. “I’ll see you soon, alright?”

“Alright,” Roxy agreed, ending the call.

“Hey,” Eames reached over and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You’ll be home, and in the middle of a cuddle pile with those two soon enough.”

“I know,” James nodded, still looking at the phone with a sad smile. “Still, they’ve thought I was dead for months, you all have. I...I just want to go home.”

“Won’t be too long now,” Arthur said, said, giving James a fond look. “The two of you go clean up. I’ve ordered the takeaway.”

Both brothers stood from the couch and made their way to the downstairs bathroom. “You doing alright here?” James asked, elbowing Eames gently. “With Arthur?”

“Yeah,” Eames said, with a fond look back towards his partner. “Yeah, we’re pretty good.”

“Good,” James smiled. “Otherwise…”

Eames let out a laugh. “Arthur and I have been together longer than you and Percival,” he pointed out.

“Not by much,” James argued. 

“Boys!” Arthur called. “Food’s here.”

“Let’s go,” Eames said, leading the way to the kitchen.

James hesitated for a moment longer, looking at himself in the mirror.

“James!” Eames called from the kitchen. “Come on! Before I eat yours.”

He laughed before making his way out of the bathroom. “Don’t you dare!” he called back. “I may be missing an arm, but I can still kick your ass.”

“I’d like to see you try!”

“Boys,” Arthur said, exasperated.

“Yes, Mum,” Eames and James chorused as one.

“That’s it,” Arthur said, taking a bite of his own food. “After dinner, that’s the end of the two of you.”

The brothers looked at each other for a long moment before laughing, light and free as they had when they were boys.

“I haven’t seen you laugh this much in a long time,” Eames said when they calmed.

“Same to you,” James returned. “Been a while since we’ve seen each other in person too.”

“Guess we’ll have to make the most of it, won’t we?”

“Yes, we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Proverbs 17:17
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
